


If Bonds Bound

by PurpleClip



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood As Lube, Closeted Character, Come Eating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inappropriate Kagune Usage (Tokyo Ghoul), M/M, Self-Harm, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleClip/pseuds/PurpleClip
Summary: Kaneki hadn't shown up to class in weeks. As far as he was concerned, he would just work at the coffee shop until he got that blessed "Congrats! You flunked out!" email. Hide had other plans.





	1. The Day to Day

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the Gourmet arc, but before the Hinami arc. All the fun, tag eliciting stuff happens in chapter 2, save for a few corpses, but this is Tokyo Ghoul we're talking about.

It was unusual for Kaneki to get a call from anyone, especially after he started distancing himself from Hide. The black-haired lad turned to his coworkers.

“I’m going to go take a smoke break.”

“You don’t smoke” the newly employed Nishiki said with a questioning tone.

“It’s an expression, dumbass” Touka said aggressively, as usual.

As the two began to bicker, the accidental instigator took his leave, sliding through the back door. Giving the illuminated screen of his phone a questioning gaze as it rang in his hand, he mustered the courage to answer it.

“Hey, Hide…” he said, trying to talk in his most unterrified voice, failing miserably.

“Hey, Kaneki. Do you think you could swing by my dorm? My email’s on the fritz so I can’t really send you the coursework.” Hide responded, sounding wholly unbothered by his friend’s quivering voice.

“I’ve actually got to pick up some supplies for the shop, so I’ll be out later than usual.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ve got this livestream I watch that usually goes till midnight.”

“Yeah, I’ll be sure to stop by.” Kaneki said, unsure if he actually would. It’s not like he cared all that much about college, at this point he was waiting to flunk out so that he didn’t have to risk being around so many people.

\--

As the asphalt passed under them, Ken tried to steel himself, focusing on his superior driving the car rather than what they were about to do; what he might have to do later.

“What’s the matter?” the stern man behind the wheel vocalized without a hint of emotion. “This makes, what, your fifth delivery? Get it together. Just as you were beginning to handle it, too.” Barely mumbling that last part.

The wheels came to a silent halt as the youth gripped the handle of the passenger side door in one hand and those of 5 gray duffle bags in the other. He closed his eyes, focusing on his lower back and repulsive hunger. As his proof of ghoulhood manifested, he glided down the cliff face, using them to slow his fall. The victims were the usual type, a balding middle-aged guy in a black suit, an old woman with numerous surgery marks, and a man in a camouflage uniform grasping a bottle. As he zipped the third bag, he noticed another corpse residing in a bush next to a tree. As he approached, he nearly vomited. The body couldn’t have been much older than himself, bearing an orange hoodie and blond hair. The veins in his neck threatened to burst until he saw that this young fool’s face was nothing like his old friend’s. Finishing his harvest, he gripped the duffels and returned to the vehicle.

“Um, Renji… I don’t suppose I could convince you to drive me somewhere, could I?”

\--

The wooden door in front of Ken stared back at him with malice. He raised his knuckles to it like he had at least 5 times before in the last minute. The skin in his palm hurt as he clenched his fist and committed. Before the knock finished echoing, the familiar blond youth was standing in the doorway.

“Hey, Kaneki.” He spoke, waving his hand for the stripling to enter the small dorm. There was a single bed, no sign that anybody but Hide lived there. The walls were painted white, and the floor was covered in brown carpet. Attached was a bathroom which, luckily, was not attached to the next dorm over. “Take a seat.”

Ken sat on the bed, fidgeting with his fingers.  His childhood friend sat on the dresser with a solemn look on his face.

“So, uh, how much is it?”

“There is no work, Kaneki.”

“Wha-”

“I know.”

Ken felt his organs hit the floor. The world around him was spinning and his skull was in so much pain his eyesight was blurring. He wanted to jump out the window, blinds, glass, and all. He wanted to summon his kagune. He wanted to bust through that wooden door. He didn’t.

“I know that, somehow, you became a ghoul. I know that it happened around the time you were in the hospital. I know that Anteiku is a safe haven for ghouls. I know that every other week, you collect human bodies by the highway. Hell, I know that you have the hots for that barista.”

Ken clenched his hands on the sides of his head in an attempt to release the growing pain. Suddenly, Hide descended from the dresser and wrapped his arms around his friend. Ken’s breathing was reduced to a trickle as his eyes opened, just barely.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.” Hide delicately whispered. “I just… I knew you needed space, time to work things out. I shouldn’t’ve let you isolate yourself. I’d never let anything happen to you.”

Kaneki began to bawl. Hide brushed his hand through the top of Kaneki’s surprisingly soft hair, gripping his arms tighter. They stated this way for what felt like an hour. Finally, Hide brushed the side of his face against Kaneki’s and released him from his grasp.

“Ah shit, I just aired all your laundry, didn’t I? Guess I should say something about myself, too.” Hide sighed. “You know, I kind of had, well, have a big gay crush on you.”

“Wha-” Kaneki sniffed. “You too?”

Hide’s face lit up in a combination of surprise, happiness, and confusion.

“But I… wh-. Wait, what about Touka? I thought you were straight?”

“You said it yourself, I’m half-ghoul and half-human, right?” He said as he allowed his left eye to darken. “I suppose my sexuality is kind of the same thing. And what about you? You used to flirt with girls all the time?”

“That old schtick? Look, you’re the first person I’ve told about this, and I had a lie to keep.” Hide responded with a laugh.

The air was silent as they gazed into each other’s eyes before their lips met. Neither knew who initiated it as their tongues danced around each other with a graceful clumsiness. Hide’s tasted like cold water on a hot summer’s night. It was incredible. Before either noticed that any time had passed, it was over.

“Can I show you something?” Ken inquired with care in his voice as he removed his shirt. Hide watched with a glimmer in his eyes. Closing his own, Kaneki focused on their kiss, how his skin felt, how his tongue tasted. The toned muscles in his back receded as three red and purple tentacles emerged. He curled them around himself so that his “friend” could see every angle of them. His eyes shot open as he felt Hide brush his hands against them causing tingles like 100 legs crawling up his spine. As his hands came to rest near the end of one of the appendages, his face became a pure smile, his eye closing to make more room for it. He moved his arms and tentacles to embrace Hide, much to both of their surprise, as both released something between a sigh of relief and a sob.

“Do I have to say it?” Hide questioned as they both tumbled onto the bed behind them.


	2. Unabashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki and Hide fuck.

Kaneki savored the taste as their lips met once more. His kagune twirled as they removed Hide’s bright orange jacket and white undershirt swiftly before moving lower. He was surprisingly muscular, though not as toned as Kaneki. Hide was surprised by the texture of his love’s skin. It looked like it always had, pale and certainly human, but his fingers rested on it like a dragonfly on water, taught yet delicate. Kaneki ran his tongue from Hide’s collarbone to his earlobe before nibbling on it. His neck tasted like filet mignon. One tentacle moved to undo the belt buckle of the one above him while another moved to his own, removing the outerwear simultaneously. While this was happening, the third brushed against Hide’s navel as it passed underneath his waistband, wrapping around his hardening manhood, gripping the soon-to-be half-foot rod, accidentally ripping the lighter garment clothing it in the process. His kagune moved in languid and deliberate strokes.

 

By the time Hide’s member was at full mast, the other kagune had finished disrobing Kaneki. The tip of one kagune teased the underside of his lover’s circumcised length, the rest of it continuing to move like the tide around his shaft, while another teased his right nipple with light flicks. Moving himself down, Kaneki wrapped his lips around his unoccupied nip. It tasted like the poutine they once had in history club way back when. Exploring the mound, he bit it lightly, eliciting a gasp of pleasure as Hide began to moan.

“You didn’t tell me you were pierced.” Kaneki spoke around his teeth, eliciting a louder moan.

“It never really came up,” he spoke breathily, “there’s this really great tattoo artist-slash-mask maker-slash-piercer near here.”

With that supremely un-sexy statement being spoken, they untangled, instead simply laying next to each other, entangling only their eyes. Despite this, they couldn’t exactly ignore the rigid objects lying across each other.

“Could you, uh, turn around” Kaneki stuttered.

“I mean,” Hide trailed off before his eyes shot open with realization as his face lit up a bright pink and he complied “ye- yeah! I mean, do we have… you know.”

Kaneki thought before one kagune slowly currled around both sides of Hide, followed by Ken’s arms. The third kagune extended forward.

“This… might hurt” Ken divulged before placing his open mouth over the meat of the blond’s shoulder. Hide nodded as Ken plunged his kagune towards himself, stabbing through its sibling appendages, as well as his arms, lightly brushing Hide’s chest. As ghoul-blood covered his kagune, he bit down hard on his childhood friend. The two released a muffled scream as pain raced through their bodies, their voices harmonizing in pain, and a hint of something neither could place. The taste of Hide was beyond explanation, like heroin for the mouth. The pain subsided quickly, but the teeth marks remained, etched in the stone of his love’s body. Removing the tentacle, it retreated behind Hide before lightly caressing his ass. Hide swallowed before nodding. Ken brushed the right side of his face against his blond hair before easing the tentacle in. Meanwhile, the other two tentacles caressed his inner thighs. Both ventures earned numerous moans from Hide. The tentacle moving inside the lad extended four inches before Hide moved his hands to his mouth to muffle a moan loud enough to wake the dead. Taking the que, Kaneki began to piston the tentacle, each inward twist earning him more pleased moans. Hide’s mind began to blur slightly as his thoughts began to evade him until he was only able to focus on the man inside him.

“Kan-, mhhh, Kaneki I’m gonna-, ahmm, I’m gonna cu-”

Hide’s white, hot cum spattered across his body before he could finish his sentence. While most of it spread across his abdomen and chest, a decent amount had made it to his face. Kaneki leaned his head forward, taking a deep lick. _God damn_! If Hide’s shoulder blood was pure heroin, this was a 10-course meal of every drug in the world!

Removing his kagune, Kaneki aligned the tip of his rigid dick against Hide’s inviting breech. The tip entered slowly, eliciting a pleasant hum from his partner. Surprised by the sensation, Kaneki plunged his hips forward, sinking the entire member an inch past the territory the tentacle had claimed with another god-slaying moan from Hide. With only a second of hesitation, he retracted his hips until the edge of his cockhead ran against Hide’s tight hole before thrusting his entire shaft in once more. The clap from the impact of his pelvis against Hide’s ass could’ve woke somebody up, but they were not the couple’s concern. Each impact filled Hide with bliss, while every retreat left him silently pleading for more. The longer the night grew, the louder Hide’s moans became, easily covering Kaneki’s shallow, rapid breathing. With every movement, Ken felt a growing tightness in his groin. Hide looked over his shoulder.

“Kaneki, I- mmmh”

“Me too Hide”

Both men craned their necks in a vain attempt to kiss. When they failed, Kaneki bent a kagune massaging Hide’s thighs to his beloved’s face, which was swiftly taken into his mouth. He could taste the blood on the tentacle. It wasn’t irony, but rather tasted salty with a hint of sweet. It was thicker than blood as well. Meanwhile, Kaneki ducked his head down to lick at the wound he left. The pressure had moved until it lay solely in the head of Kaneki’s cock. With three powerful, slow thrusts, he and Hide came, Hide on the sheets and Kaneki, well…

“So, I’m not gonna become a half-ghoul because of your semen, right?” Hide sighed happily.

“I don’t think so.” Kaneki said with just a hint of hesitation.

The two laughed as Kaneki rested his head on Hide’s shoulder as they drifted into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A 5 and 6 inch dick you say? Strange, I know. Truth is, people who write about 10+ inch dicks have never seen a dick and don’t understand how long 10 inches is or how blood flow works. This has been a PSA about dicks.


	3. Aftermath 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki and Hide attempt to return to their normal lives, or as normal as those of a gay ghoul-human relationship can be.

As Hide awoke, he was alone. At first, he thought he had simply dreamed up the past 12 hours until he noticed that he, and his sheets strangely enough, had been stripped, and that his ass had a slight soreness to it. On his dresser was a piece of paper scrawled in a style he knew could only be Kaneki’s.

“Hey, Hide. I wanted to say this face to face, but I couldn’t bear breaking that precious look. You were right, you’re my ~~best fr significant ot~~ boyfriend for god’s sake, and I made a mistake pushing you away from me. Obviously, we can’t do what we did every day, but my phone’s always on. I know neither of us could say it yesterday, but I love you.

-Ken Kaneki

p.s. Don’t worry about your sheets, they’re all clean.”

\--

After greedily _taking care_ of the mess on Hide’s sheets and changing back into his clothes, Kaneki quietly placed the note on Hide’s dresser and opened the window. The sun would rise soon, as would people to see his trek across the rooftops. Stepping out onto the fire escape, he took one last look at Hide’s messy blond hair before launching himself onto a nearby rooftop. He knew this path, where the cameras were, that the old lady in the 3rd building on the right never slept. As the sun crested above the horizon, the youth skedaddled down the roof access stairwell.

“You’re here awfully early,” the old man in front of him questioned, “or out awfully late.”

“I couldn’t get a whole lot of sleep” the lad uttered, blushing.

“Quite.”

“Yeah… I’m going to get ready for the day.”

Kaneki continued to the break room. He threw on his apron before taking a seat on the lower shelf of the closet. After a few minutes, Nishiki waltzed into the room cockily. Slapping on his apron, his eyes glanced at Kaneki’s exposed forearms, and the fresh diamond-shaped scars they now bared.

“Damn kid, you get in a fight again?” he said with a sneer. “Eh, least you aren’t dead.”

“No, it’s not, I don’t hunt” Ken responded.

“Then what is it?” Nishio continued to pester. The subject of his taunts could only stutter before Touka slammed the door.

“Get to work, Nishio” she commanded, quickly breaking his jeer.

“Yes sir boss lady” Nishiki uttered, throwing his hands into the air before closing the door behind him.

“Seriously though, I didn’t think you had it in you to hunt.”

“I already told you, I don’t.”

“Alright, fine” she scoffed before leaving the room.

Kaneki’s phone vibrated in his pocket. It was a text from Hide.

“Shit, were you a virgin”

“I mean, you know me, obviously. What about you?”

“Ye”

“Shit.”

“You’re arms feeling okay”

“Wrong your.”

“Answer?”

“I guess. They left a decent scar, though.”

“Rip”

“What about your shoulder?”

“Same”

Suddenly, Kaneki was brutally aware that Touka was behind him. He quickly locked his phone, shoving it into his pocket, before instinctively curling into a ball to conceal it.

“That kid, huh?”

“What?”

“Hide, the kid you came with that one time, he was your first time?”

“I, um… yeah.”

“Gross” she nonchalantly responded before walking back out, Kaneki following closely behind.

Kaneki got to work on the first batch of coffee, the scent of the beans colliding dully with his nostrils. He usually loved the scent, but it seemed lacking. As it finished brewing, he sampled a cup. It wasn’t awful, but it tasted mostly like dirty water. He turned to his loitering coworker.

“Hey Nishio, does this taste right to you?”

The brunet took a long drink, emptying the small cup, before turning back to Kaneki.

“Tastes fine to me.”

“If you say so” Kaneki responded, donning the cup the first dirty dish of the day.

Kaneki was about to prepare some pastries before the door opened, lacking the scent of a human, as a brunette mother and child entered the establishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I do continue this, it will probably pick up with white-haired Kaneki. Also, if you didn't catch on, he Flowers For Algernon'ed his taste-buds with Hide's cum.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first thing I've written in years. Quick heads up, chapter 2 is only banging. Old habits die hard. If this and the other chapters seem short, it's because I wanted the frick-frack to sit as its own chapter for reasons. Otherwise, you'd get one 3,000 word chapter.


End file.
